Modern businesses may use contact centers to communicate large volumes of requests by telephone. Contact centers include dialers that automatically dial a telephone number on behalf of agents working at the contact center. The dialers, however, cannot handle certain situations. For example, if the dialers encounter a change in the telephone number, the dialers end the call.